The Legacy of a False God
by Arysthae
Summary: The Divine and Great Potentate is all powerful. Nobody questions him and he is almighty and merciful...right? Sanada Genichirou, second caste and son of the Potentate's bodyguard has always thought that, and he'd grown up thinking that. But Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renjichange his opinions, as he slowly, but surely, starts to see the parts of society that he'd never dreamed of.


**The Legacy of a False God**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Why did I start a multichapter fic in Prince of Tennis? Why did I do this to myself? I have a track record of not finishing multi-chapter stories. I'm actually dreadful at it. But I want to finish this one. I already have the next chapter written, but I want to keep a buffer, so I can guarantee I'll finish. So, when I finish the third chapter, I'll post the second one. Anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

The day that Sanada Genichirou, son of the Divine and Great Potentate's royal bodyguard, first questioned the world that he lived in, was the day that he met the leader of the revolution; not that either of them knew it at the time. They were both twelve at the time.

Sanada had been proud to start going to a school, and finally be able to interact with others. For as long as he could remember, Sanada had been closeted away in their house, practicing kendo and iaido as dutifully as his father and older brother, who were often away protecting the Divine and Great Potentate, and meeting only those who had been deemed worthy or along the same social status as he.

Finally, after much pleading to his grandfather and older brother, he'd managed to gain permission to go to a normal school, where castes mixed and everyone could be friends. At least, that was what he had read in his books. Of course, the permission was given with the unspoken promise that he would be in the top five percentile.

Sanada sighed as he tugged at his loose hair. He'd wanted to wear his hat to school, but his mother had scolded him and told him that it wasn't slightly for someone of his status to break the school rules to wear something so tacky. Sanada had felt quite insulted on the behalf of his beloved black hat, a relic from the past, given to him by his older brother.

He waited along with the rest of the students outside their classroom, shivering and chatting quietly next to the plum trees and the flower beds. It was a relatively cold morning, but it was nothing like the cold of the Sanada dojo in winter at four in the morning for zazen, so Sanada remained silent, despite the complaining and teeth chattering around him.

They were all tarundorou, he decided; even if you were close to death with cold, you didn't complain. Not when the Divine and Great Potentate had given them everything they had.

There was a scuffle behind him and Sanada noticed that some larger boys were pushing around a small boy with page-boy cut brown hair. The boy-with-the-weirdest-hair-that-Sanada-had-ever-se en was clutching his books and politely asking them to leave him alone. They weren't hurting the smaller boy, but they weren't exactly being nice. Sanada sighed and looked away. It wasn't his problem. Only if it got violent. Sanada pulled at his coat and looked away, pursing his lips tightly.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" called an indignant voice and Sanada turned around, as did most of the class. A young boy, who was the same height as the boy with the page-boy cut was staring down the five taller students, looking angry.

The first thing that Sanada thought, was that he looked like a girl. He had long wavy, blue-black hair that curled around his chin, and pale delicate features, like a tall, thin nose and little dimples in his cheeks. "He told you to leave him alone, so leave him alone!" he said, seeming completely unaware of the stares that he got from the rest of the class.

"And what are you going to do about it if we don't?" asked one of the taller boys, looking smug.

"I'll tell someone." said the boy-who-looked-and-talked-and-acted-like-a-girl, scowling petulantly.

"Like you would have the guts, you little girl." said another one, "I bet you're so chicken that you'd run away at the first sight of blood."

The boy froze before smirking coldly. "Say that again, I dare you." he said, his voice icy and dangerous. The boy-who-really-didn't-like-being-called-a-girl-or- cowardly was smiling and didn't look like he could do any sort of harm, but there was something about him that screamed that he shouldn't be crossed —

"You're so chicken you'd run away at the first sight of blood, you little girl!" said the first boy and the young boy's smile turned brittle and suddenly, the two boys who had spoken dropped to the ground, screaming, as they clutched their ears.

Everybody looked horrified and Sanada literally saw people scurry away from the boy. Sanada stayed where he was, but kept his eyes trained to the scene in front of him. That was no coincidence. The boy-who-was-really-really-scary just smiled and looked up to the sky. "The Divine and Great Potentate has seen it fitting to punish them for their actions. It is done."

"Bullshit!" screamed the tallest of the boys and he ran forward to punch the boy. The boy-with-the-apparent-ability-to-summon-The-Great- Potentate looked shocked as he was pushed to the ground and hissed as his cheeks started bleeding. The boy-with-the-outdated-hair-cut immediately tried to pull the taller boy off and was assaulted by the other two, who seemed determined to punch him down. Sanada place down his bag immediately and ran towards the fight.

"You will stop now, in the name of Sanada of the 2nd caste." He commanded, making his voice sound like his father's as he pulled away hard at the boys attacking the boy-with-the-really-really-awful-hair. "Violence is forbidden under the decree of the Divine and Great Potentate."

For his troubles, he got whacked in the face. Sanada growled and moved fast to strike down the first tall boy, striking at his pressure points. He then continued to do the same for the one attacking the boy-who-was-really-not-as-scary-as-he-first-seemed before attempting to hit the last goon standing. Unfortunately, this one seemed much better at ducking his shots and he was significantly taller than Sanada.

"What is going on here?" asked a stern voice and Sanada turned around to see their class teacher, before he was hit hard on the side of the head by a foot. He dropped to the ground and felt his hands sting from the bleeding as he pushed himself back up. The teacher had grabbed the other boy and told them they he was going to escort all of the fighters to the office. The two boys crying on the floor helped up their unconscious mates, glaring at Sanada who glared back, crossing his arms over his chest.

All he could think about was that his mother would be furious. A fight on his first day? He would never be able to live it down. The five troublemakers got taken in first and the three of the smaller children waited outside patiently. The boy-with-the-bad-haircut bowed deeply to the-boy-who-was-scary-when-he-wasn't-being-pushed- to-the-ground. "Yanagi Renji. 8th caste. Thank you for stepping in. I really am grateful. May I know the name of my rescuer?"

The boy-who-looked-like-a-girl-but-could-be-a-lot-more -scary blinked before smiling. "Yukimura Seiichi. And it was my pleasure."

Yanagi blinked and prompted. Yukimura just looked confused. "It's customary to say your caste as well." said Yanagi, after an awkward pause.

"Why should it matter what my caste is? I'll still be Yukimura. I'll still be me." he said, frowning. Then, he sighed, as he wiped away the dripping of blood from his cheek. "For what it's worth, I'm 5th caste."

"Thank you." said Yanagi, smiling softly. "I really am grateful."

"You shouldn't be grateful to me. I didn't do much. This guy did most of the work." said Yukimura, turning around to look at Sanada. "What's your name anyway?" he asked, sticking a hand out.

Sanada blinked slightly and looked at the hand. What was he supposed to do with it? Yanagi looked disappointed. "Yukimura-kun, he's a 2nd caste. There is only a 5% chance that he would actually deign to shake your hand."

Sanada frowned. What a statement. That was a challenge, a helping statement and an insult at the same time. Was the boy actually mean the 5% chance, knowing that Sanada was going to do the opposite of what he said or was he using reverse psychology….?

Scratch it, Sanada hated thinking in circles when he didn't have to. Now he actually knew what to do, he took the boy's outstretched hand, before it slowly fell back down to his side. "Sanada Genichirou. 2nd caste." he said, shaking it firmly.

Yukimura beamed and despite the blood slowly oozing down his face, he looked like an angel. "It's nice to meet you!"

Sanada nodded before tucking his hands into his pockets. Yukimura turned around. "So, will you two be my friends?" he asked, his voice sunny.

Yanagi blinked. "What?" he asked and Sanada felt the same way.

"Be my friends. You know,_ there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other_. Like beating up a bunch of idiots!" said Yukimura, grinning.

"Like you actually did any work." muttered Sanada darkly and Yukimura mock-scowled at him.

"You read hokey stuff like Harry Potter?" asked Yanagi, looking surprised. "I thought that sixth caste and above weren't allowed to read 'relics from the past'."

Yukimura's look turned icy. "Hiding knowledge is a crime. I wasn't about to let it happen. I'll read anything that I can get my hands on."

"Wait, what?" asked Sanada frowning, "What books from the past? Wasn't everything destroyed during the Dark Age without the Divine and Great Potentate?" he asked, not liking to feel out of the loop.

Yukimura whirled onto him and looked confused. "No…. there are plenty of relics from the past. Nothing was destroyed that the Potentate didn't want to be destroyed."

Yanagi tapped Yukimura's shoulder lightly. "The third caste and above are kept in the dark about the past. To them, the world is a 'blessed place'. A 'haven' provided by the Potentate. It's only the castes below that really, really understand."

"Stop talking about me like I don't exist." Sanada barked, clenching his fists angrily. "What are you on about?"

Yukimura looked uncertain. "It's nothing. At least, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Yanagi frowned. Sanada gritted his teeth. "It obviously matters." he growled.

"But I ican't/i tell you. You won't believe me. You have to experience it for yourself." stressed Yukimura, frowning. "We have one year until the final exams. I'll try and show you before then, because once we take the exams, we're lost. But for now, won't you trust me and not mention this to anyone? If you do, I'll get in trouble and they'll probably lock me up in prison."

Sanada frowned at the mere idea of anybody locking up a child in prison. He then blinked slightly as a gasp came from Yanagi next to him. "Oh no, I didn't even consider it! What's going to happen to us? They were of a higher caste, those other boys. They were of a higher caste and I hit them. We'll be lynched. Mother and Father and nee-chan too. Oh no! Oh no, I'm going to die!" said Yanagi, looking like he was about to have a panic attack. "95% chance of lynching, 2% prison and 3% chance of worse punishment, oh no, oh no…"

"Don't be stupid." said Sanada cutting off Yanagi's panicky ramblings. "I am of a higher caste than even the teachers. My father practically lives in the Potentate's gardens. And I am trustworthy. They will have no reason to doubt my words. There will be no trouble for any of us, as long as this incident remains unrepeated."

Yukimura and Yanagi both looked shocked. "You're going to lie for us?" they asked, almost in unison.

Sanada rolled his eyes. "I don't lie. I will say that these boys were harassing Yanagi and that you stepped in politely and that they attacked you. I attempted to stop the violence and was hit. I then took them down, as you would a rabid beast. They acted in a manner that was inappropriate to their caste. They will be punished. After all, those with higher castes are supposed to help and protect the lower castes, not abuse that power." Sanada stuttered a little at their unfaltering gazes on him and ducked his head down. "A-a-at least, that's what the old books from the start of the Divine and Great Potentate's reign say. The Great Potentate is kind."

Yukimura smirked lightly. "An admirable sentiment indeed and one that I have never heard before, from anybody. But, enough about the semantics. Is omission not considered lying?"

"Omission is omission." said Sanada, crossing his arms over his chest.

The three of them glanced at each other, before bursting out laughing. "Friends then. We're friends." said Yanagi, smiling. "80% chance that you'll both agree."

Yukimura grinned. "Friends." he said, saluting lightly with his left hand.

Just then, the door opened and the five boys slunk out, awful glares and looks on their faces. A young woman appeared in the doorway. "The headmaster will see you now."

She then ducked back inside. Yukimura and Yanagi started following but Sanada stood still. "Well then?" asked Yukimura, turning around. "Coming?"

"I've never had a friend before." he said, trying to keep his voice level, and failing. "What do you do?"

"Be yourself." said Yanagi, smiling lightly.

"Trust your friends." said Yukimura. "That's all. Aren't you coming, Sanada-kun?"

Sanada nodded and followed Yukimura into the room, knowing that he'd follow his friends to the ends of the earth.

(X)

The next year of Sanada's life was spent understanding. He, Yanagi and Yukimura had become very close friends and had become the three students who stood at the top of their school, despite their caste differences.

He'd been approached by many teachers who pointed out that his friends weren't appropriate for his standing, in answer to which, Sanada had glared them down and told them that potential was measured by intelligence and his friends were hardly lacking in that area.

Before, Sanada had never cared about how and why the caste system worked; it had just been there, as a permanent staple of his life - something that would never change. But as Yukimura and Yanagi had sneaked him out to the lower towns and showed him the treatment of the lower castes, how normal they were and the difficult and often pointless work that they were forced to do; Sanada wondered why castes existed, why everybody wasn't just the same.

He trusted the Potentate above all, but surely… surely this could not have been what the Potentate had wanted. The talent that was wasted amongst the lower castes, because they couldn't rise. That could not have been what the Potentate intended. Not if the Potentate was the great being that looked after them.

Sanada often found himself reading the oldest books and resources from the start of the Potentate's divine rule, especially the old slogans about equality and how each caste would work in unity to serve the divine being, someone greater than even the Potentate. He read about how each caste would complement each other and make the world perfect. He read about how even their long forgotten ancestors from back in the past used the caste system, to further growth and development. Yet, when he looked at the real world, which Yukimura and Yanagi showed him, he saw none of the hoped-for dream.

He wondered where it had gone wrong and why the Potentate wasn't doing anything.

He asked Yukimura sometimes, when he invited Yukimura and Yanagi around to his house so they could see the posters from back then. Yanagi had passed it off as propaganda made to hide the true purpose of the caste system. Yukimura had only said that 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Sanada wondered about the true meaning of that meaning, when he was meditating sometimes in the mornings. Did that mean that the Potentate was corrupted or that the government was or that the caste system was? It was a sentiment that he hadn't been able to decipher.

Sanada knew himself. He was a boy with relatively little patience for hidden subtleties, preferring the open and blunt movements of sword-fighting and the world around him. People were the only things that were deceptive. Newspapers, books and people had subtleties and hidden meanings and things that Sanada found hard to comprehend. It was why he preferred the simple things like the garden in the mornings, the sweep of his brush as he practiced his calligraphy, the unyielding truth in the facts of maths and science problems, the intoxicating smell of the spicy chai tea, the soothing movements of his kata in the morning.

But more and more, Sanada found himself liking other things that were to do with people. The crisp feel of the uniform that he wore, the smiles of Yukimura when Sanada brought him coffee in the mornings to cheer him up, the calculating moves behind shougi and double-guessing his opponent, the laughter of Yanagi after he outwitted one of their teachers during their literature debates, the smell of Yukimura's shampoo and Yanagi's clothing detergent, the feel of their intertwined hands as they hid from the patrolling guards.

Sanada thought that he might just want to stay with his friends forever. Some days, they understood him better than he understood himself. Not that anyone else would ever get close to understanding him. All three sets of parents disapproved of their friendship.

Yanagi's parents were perfectly welcoming and chatted easily with all of them, but worried relentlessly about whether they would get in trouble and how to pay for Yanagi's sister's training as a doctor. Sanada felt bad, but of course, he could do nothing for them, as his parents were even worse about the whole situation.

They barely tolerated Sanada's friends, and only remained polite because it was proper to do so. Sanada was quick to notice that any cutlery they used for having tea or dinner with Yukimura and Yanagi was always new and was never seen again after their visit. And he was often berated and sometimes even hit by his father for associating with his friends, yet Sanada would never stop, this he knew. His mother tutted every time she saw them in the house or if he borrowed any of their books or vice-versa.  
And his brother was only slightly better. At least he talked to his friends, even if he treated Sanada's friends like they were babies. And his nephew, Sasuke, being only four years old, was completely hopeless, though Yukimura and Yanagi doted on him.  
His grandfather was the only person that didn't care; he just treated all of them to tea and taught them all special shougi moves and how to use a blade.

Yukimura's parents were perhaps the least outwardly disapproving, but Sanada saw it nonetheless. There was an always an air of tension around their house whenever he or Yanagi were around that could have been cut through with a knife. Even Yukimura's younger sister seemed uneasy around them, though she rarely showed it, smiling as she always was. Sometimes Sanada wondered whether it was just he who scared their family so much and whether Yanagi received the same treatment when he went around to Yukimura's house by himself, but Sanada didn't have the tact to ask that properly.

The cold reception from their peers often found Sanada, Yukimura and Yanagi outside somewhere, either in the park during the warm days, lazily reading, doing their homework and playing sports with each other or in the library and nearby restaurants during cold days, studying intensely, comparing grades and eating food together. Sanada loved being around his friends and he hoped that he'd never have to stop.

It was why all three of them studied as hard as they could for their final exams. Their entire future hinged around getting into elite academies of learning so they could become famous together. Yukimura often said that they'd take the world by storm and smiled mysteriously. Sanada didn't care about lofty ambitions. His only dream was the simple life, but if the lofty life allowed him to stay with Yanagi and Yukimura, he'd do anything.

But their dreams were shattered not a day after the final exams.

(X)

"So I think that I got question 5 wrong on the test. It was the three main features of the previous world that caused the 21st century society to fail. That was democracy, nuclear weapons and global warming, right?" said Yanagi, as he scribbled in his notebook from where they sat under their usual plum tree.

"Hmm, it was," said Yukimura, as he took a bite from his bento, "You're fine."

"No I'm not, because I put capitalism instead of democracy!" said Yanagi, groaning. "How did I forget?"

"You'll probably get partial credit for it, they aren't cruel. Besides, democracy is a little general, as far as terminology goes and capitalism was one of the main flaws of democracy." said Sanada, absently.

"But not all democracies in the old world were capitalist." said Yukimura, as he handed a biscuit to Yanagi and Sanada, "Remember that France was socialist and a few others were like it, right? So Renji might not get points for that."

Yanagi frowned and scribbled some things down in his book. Yanagi no longer had the habit of babbling when he had panic attacks, but he still had to vent, even if it was non-verbally into his little notebook. "So what did you think about the essay question for 20? The one about the function of the stars?"

"Renji, relax!" said Yukimura chuckling. "We just did the exam; I don't want to relive it!"

"Seiichi's right, Renji. Just leave it. We'll be the top three and you'll most likely have beaten me out for second, I'm nowhere near as eloquent as you when it comes to essays." said Sanada, flopping backwards into the grass, as he finished the biscuit.

Yukimura laughed lightly. "Why do you seem to assume that I'll be at the top?" he asked, as he neatly packed his bento into his bag.

Yanagi and Sanada exchanged glances. "Because you've always been first place at everything? Duh?" said Yanagi, speaking for Sanada, rolling his eyes.

"It's because you can be intellectual, physical and cultural, all at once. I'm still unable to believe that you beat me out for archery." said Sanada, letting the dappled sunlight fall over his face. "I thought I had that covered."

Yukimura grinned. "You shouldn't let yourself slack off because you feel that you're the best, Genichirou."

Sanada scowled a little and sat up. "I'll have you know that I'm amazing! My second caste status practically guarantees me first place in the job linings."

Yukimura scowled. "So are you saying that you feel that all of this was a waste? That Renji and I will never have a chance to reach the top? That those idiots in 4th caste with useless grades will be considered more than Renji and I with practically perfect scores? Is that what you're implying Genichirou? Because I thought that I knew you better!"

"Of course I wasn't saying that!" Sanada snapped.

"Well, it sure sounded like it. Or were you just gloating about the fact that you're a higher caste than us? Because that was what I was hearing!" said Yukimura, his eyes flashing.

Yanagi scowled and placed a calming hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "Calm down Seiichi, it was just an off-hand remark. You know that Genichirou didn't mean it."

"But it's those off-hand remarks by snobs in the upper castes that encourage the belittling of normal people." said Yukimura, looking annoyed.

Sanada scowled. "I didn't mean it in that way, but if you're going to take it so sharply, I may have to rethink. I thought jokes were supposed to be shared between friends."

"Only if they're funny." said Yukimura scowling as he stood up, looking irritated. "And you're was insensitive, rude and entirely expected from a pompous high-handed second-classer!"

"Now who's subscribing to caste stereotypes?" asked Sanada, fiercely.

"You started it! And I won't lie down and let you walk all over me!" snapped Yukimura, eyes blazing. Sanada froze a little as a familiar but almost forgotten feeling of fear emanated from himself. It was directed towards Yukimura. In fact, Sanada was feeling distinctly afraid of his best friend and he couldn't fathom why.

He growled. Not one moment ago, they'd been relaxed and happy. What had just happened? This can't have been normal! This was the first time that they'd been anything but friendly, teasing and happy and Sanada had no idea what to say or even feel to get him to relax or even to dissipate the tension.

"Seiichi, look, I know that you don't like—"

He was cut off by Yukimura doubling over. Sanada stood up, abruptly and knelt down by Yukimura. "Are you okay, Seiichi?"

Yukimura didn't reply and to both Sanada and Yanagi's horror, his skin started to glow. Sanada blinked slightly. Was it just him, or was his hearing zone starting to lessen? And his vision seemed to be getting blurrier. Sanada turned to talk to Yanagi and noticed how leaden and wooden his tongue felt.

"Yanagi…" he said, forcing sounds out of his leaden tongue. "Sight going, mouth feeling leaden, hearing going? Think it's because of Seiichi?"

"Got to be." said Yanagi and Sanada gaped in horror, as Yukimura started floating into the sky.

"What can we do?" asked Yanagi, looking horrified.

"Get someone to send a teacher. I'll climb the tree and get him down!" said Sanada, forcing his mouth to move as he started.

"Don't hurt yourself! I think his powers affect all of your senses, by what we're feeling. If your touch ability goes, you'll be in trouble." said Yanagi, fiercely and he staggered to his feet and wobbled off to get somebody.

Sanada started climbing as quickly as he could, sticking his fingers into helpful crannies in the plum tree. It was difficult and his muscles ached more than his two hours of practice matches non-stop, but he needed to be fast, or else all of his motor control would disappear. Sanada frowned as he finally reached Yukimura's level. He edged out along the more fragile tree branches until he was close enough to Yukimura. There was grass beneath them, but the fall would be about eight or nine feet. This would hurt.

Sanada scowled as the wind picked up and he was forced to cling tightly to the branches. Just stop! He shouted mentally, growling. He couldn't jump now, there was no guarantee he'd reach Yukimura and pull him down as well. Then, to Sanada's surprise, the wind dropped away mid-howl, as if it had never existed.

Sanada blinked slightly, then shook his head and jumped, pulling Yukimura to the ground with him. There was a dull thud as they landed and Sanada felt the impact shudder through his entire frame, but he cushioned most of the blow from Yukimura's fragile body. Yukimura was still glowing and Sanada could feel his own hearing and sight go away faster now that he was in contact with Yukimura, but Sanada held Yukimura down.

Yanagi had already returned and he mouthed "Sent another student to go." He knelt down by their side and stroked Yukimura's arm, gently. "It's okay Seiichi. It's all okay. Please come back to us. Come on, just come back to us." There were tears running down his cheeks as he kept stroking. Sanada had no doubt that Yanagi's sense were going away faster than his own and knew they had very little time to sort it out.

"Listen, Seiichi." Sanada called, forcing his tongue to move. "I'm sorry! I really am. Sometimes, I can't stop myself. I've grown up with this, my entire life. I, forget sometimes. And I know it's wrong, but you know I don't mean it. So, help me, please, Seiichi. Aren't we friends? Nakama? Put up with me, correct me, drill the bad tendencies out of my head. I promise I'll let. Just calm down. Please. You're hurting everybody and Renji's terrified. I'm terrified. Please be okay. Please."

Sanada was well aware that he was babbling now, as he smoothed away the hair from his friends' glowing face. He could literally feel the moment when he stopped hearing anything. It was just a vortex of silence. He couldn't even hear his own movements or his own voice when he tried to say something.

But he could still feel, a little bit. "Please Seiichi. I hate this, please stop it." he said, or at least, hoped he was saying, because he couldn't hear or feel any part of himself. He glanced over to Yanagi whose face was white with tension and lined with sweat. Sanada shrugged and groaned at the effort it took.

To Sanada's surprise, the glowing skin started dimming until Yukimura's unusually pale white skin was showing through the light. Sanada could feel his sense slowly return to him, but the effort of staying awake was too much, especially as the pain from falling off a tree finally kicked in. Sanada drifted off into unconsciousness, hoping that somebody would come by soon.

(X)

"Sanada!" came a distant voice. Sanada blinked his eyes awake and groaned at the bright white light in his face.

"'m 'wake. No need to shine that in m'face." he slurred as he attempted to push himself up. He was in the school medical room lying down in a very uncomfortable futon.

"Don't move, Sanada-sama!" said an urgent voice and Sanada almost groaned. Sama? Really? "Your ribcage was crushed and your left leg is broken, so you shouldn't try to sit up just yet. Be patient please." The woman left and Sanada frowned a little as he probed his ribs. He couldn't feel anything.

"Are you okay, Genichirou?" asked a familiar high-pitched voice?

"Seiichi? Renji?" asked Sanada, groaning a little as he felt his ribs creak but stopped a little at the lack of pain. "Are you two well? I'm fine."

"We're okay. The worst that we had were bruises. You took the brunt of the force." said Renji, from the bed to Sanada's right. "I still can't believe you just jumped!"

"I couldn't feel anything at the time. Besides, Seiichi needed to be brought down from where he was flying." said Sanada, pulling a face. "It didn't look good. The glowing. Are you okay from that, Seiichi?"

"A little tired, but no other effects." said Seiichi, from where he was perched on the futon to Sanada's left. "And you still can't feel pain at the moment, so don't move around too much." he said, his face looking pinched. "I have no doubt that you wouldn't be able to talk if your pain receptors were still working. I wanted to ease the pain, but pain is a good indicator of when you're doing too much, so this is a little dangerous if you are reckless."

"Don't do it." Sanada said, as he lay back down. "Don't tire yourself like that. Besides, I can handle the pain. I've had worse from kendo injuries."

Yukimura opened his mouth to protest then shut it and frowned. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said, finally, shutting his eyes. The pain hit Sanada like an axe and he hissed slightly but hid most of his pain. He forced his face to relax and turned towards Yukimura.

"You've…you've always been able to do that sort of stuff, haven't you, Seiichi?" asked Sanada, keeping his voice level. Yukimura seemed to have forgotten their argument before the incident and Sanada wanted to keep it that way. "Because…when we first met…those two boys…they just collapsed. And it really couldn't have been the Potentate, really."

Yukimura sighed and pulled at his hair. "I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember. Take people's senses away when I concentrate. But this was the first time that I lost control. In such a public place too! I didn't-I didn't want the school to know. They take people like me away."

"People like us." said Yanagi, smirking slightly. "Sanada and I are in the same boat as you."

Sanada started. "What? Do I glow as well?" he asked, feeling a little horrified.

"No," said Yanagi, as he pressed his hand to Sanada's arm. "Hmm, I guessed correctly. You control elements. You made the wind stop so you could grab Seiichi? Remember? And you can do stuff with fire, water and earth too."

"And you know stuff about people?' asked Sanada, glancing at where Yanagi had touched his arm

"Yes, touch allows me to be able to analyse them. Useful really, it will help in collecting the data about people to make my predictions." said Yanagi, smirking lightly.

"So now what?' asked Sanada. "What happens?"

Yukimura's face took a grim mask. "They take us away."


End file.
